Growing Pains
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Owen Mercer, AKA Boomerang Jr, has become very close friends with Kara, otherwise known as Supergirl. Owen's idea of a good time doesn't pan out to be the wisest decision for either when Superman shows up. WARNING! Fic contains non-sexual spanking!
1. One more Round

Jason wrote me another fantastic fic! XD His message to all: "I really like the relationship between these two, it's very sweet, if a little sad at times.  
Enjoy, my spanko friends! ^_^"

Kara and Owen both laughed, absorbed in conversation as they sat in a booth in McBailey's bar and grill. Owen felt more than saw a shadow pass over thier table from over his shoulder. Kara stopped talking mid-sentence and Owen glanced ahead to see the blood drain from her face as her wide eyes stared past him. She managed a weak smile.

''Erm.. hello cousin...''

Owen's blood ran cold. He had been going out and having fun with Kara for some time now, but never had Superman bothered to call and check up on her, never mind come in person... Owen turned slowly to regard Superman, trying his best to erase the trapped nervousness from his face as he did so.

''Uh, hello there, big guy. You want to join us?''

Superman did not respond, simply staring at Owen as the young man felt sweat bead on his forehead. The way Clark's brow was drawn down did not bode well for his opinion of them being in the bar together, and he leveled that steely gaze on Kara next as he walked around the table, ignoring Owen completely.

''Get up, we're leaving.''

Kara's nervousness dispelled and was replaced by a look of outrage as she glared back at Superman.

''Who do you think you are waltzing in here giving me orders, your not my father, and even if you were, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, thank you very much.''

Clark reached a hand down, pointing at Kara'a half-finished beer.

''What you are is under-aged, and so is he for that matter. Though he should perhaps know better.''

Superman turned his glare back to Owen and the younger man scratched the back of his head as he stared at the table in front of them. This only seemed to add to Kara's wrath though.

''Oh, so I don't know any better? Who are you to make that call? Get with the times, cousin, everyone has a fake I.D. at our age, it's practically expected.''

Superman's brow shot up.

''Fake I.D.s? I'm not telling you what's right and wrong, you know that already. You've broken the law, and...''

Superman pointed a finger at Owen, who cringed back into his booth.

''You are dating a girl who is way too young.''

Kara stood up and slammed her hands into their table a little too hard, cracking the surface.

''I am not too young! I only look sixteen! Besides, we have never done anything, even though we have shared the same apartment for a while now!''

Superman whirled on Owen, who had been making panicked hand gestures for Kara to shut up, and Owen froze, giving Clark a terrified smile.

''I-It's not what you think...''

Superman stabbed a pointing finger at Owen and he cringed back further.

''What exactly am I supposed to think it is, then? That my sixteen year old cousin is not sharing room with a twenty year old lech who brings her to bars with a fake I.D., and talks dirty with her for hours on end?''

Kara gasped and Owen looked truly afraid now.

''You were listening in on us?''

Kara stomped her foot into the ground, shaking the building and sending the few patrons who had stayed to watch fleeing. Her fists balled at her sides as she leaned forward to yell at Clark.

''How dare you!? You ARE ... NOT... MY... FATHER!''

Superman regarded her quietly and the anger began to slip off of Kara's face as she saw his expression change. The manner he looked at her began to scare her and she tried to switch tracks as a look of worry crossed her features.

''I mean, I'm older than I look, and I don't...''

Superman bolted forward faster than Owen could track and the next thing his stunned eyes registered was that Clark had snatched Kara up around the waist and was seating himself in the booth with her across his lap, her upper torso resting on the booth as her stunned widened eyes tried to comprehend what was happening.

''What are...?''

Owen gasped as Clark pulled Kara's short skirt up a bit and slammed his hand down across a cheek that only had a thin pair of panties for protection. Kara started forward in surprise and pain, jumping again when Superman slapped her again with his open hand.

Owen couldn't believe his eyes. He had always thought Clark was old-fashioned, but would never have thought he would actually SPANK Kara. I mean, she's sixteen, for crying out loud. Tears of anger began to show in Kara's eyes as full realization that he was spanking her set hold. She clenched her hands into fists as she yelled angrily at her cousin.

''Wait! You can't do this! You're embarrassing me!''

Superman ignored her and continued to slap her ass, which was already beginning to redden where flesh was visible around her panties. The nearby table shook with the impact, as quite a bit of force was needed for Kara to feel it. She squalled out as his hand came down, surprised by the pain.

''If you were old enough you wouldn't keep telling me things that convince me that you are still a child. I'm not your father, and I realize you miss your real dad, but just because he's gone doesn't mean you get to do anything you want.''

Kara had never felt anything like this before. After all, she was normally impervious to harm, and pain was a new and scary feeling for her. She pulled at the wooden bench they sat on, ripping a few boards up but realizing immediately that she would destroy their surroundings long before Clark's grip on her budged. This sent a wave of panic through her mind as she yelped with another painful swat.

The tears of anger mingled with tears of pain both physical and emotional as Kara's breath hitched. She had been about to yell at him again but his words cut to the quick, and twin rivers of anguish ran down her eyes as she sobbed in misery, her body bucking forward with each slap, her hands cracking the booth they sat on as she clutched it. She wanted to tell him a thousand things all at once, she wanted to tell him off, to hold onto her anger, but she wasn't able to do that with Clark, not against the honesty he represented, so she choked up and said nothing as he continued to spank her.

Owen saw her begin to cry and he finally stood, his uncertainty of how to react broken when he saw her pain, finding himself suddenly angry.

''You self-righteous jerk! Your hurting her! And over what? Your out-dated views on what is socially acceptable. You don't know...'''

Owen trailed off, gulping as Clark leveled that angry glare on him once more, a dark look in his eyes that scared Owen on levels life on the streets had not entirely prepared him for. After all, the average street punk didn't share such zealous commitment.

''You are next.''

Owen sat back down on shaky legs, unsure of what to do next. He suddenly felt very silly for trying to tell Superman anything about what was right or wrong. He felt he had really messed up now, getting both of them into trouble he couldn't really save them from. He wondered how long he was going to spend in jail for this, but mostly he kneaded his hands miserably as he watched Kara cry out in pain, each yell adding to his growing sense of guilt.

Kara couldn't believe Clark was doing this. He was her cousin, but they still hardly knew each other. That he and Owen could see most of her ass around her thin panties made her flush in embarrassment. She noticed her cheeks actually hurt more with each swat and her heart picked up fearful speed as she wondered how much this could end up hurting. She used this to fuel her anger as best she could through the rising pain.

''I didn't ask for you to play daddy to me! I don't need your moral compass! Nothing was going to happen, it was just harmless fun!''

Kara winced as it seemed Clark had increased the power of his swats. She was already unused to this feeling and it soon sent her over the edge. She screamed as she squirmed and dug tracks with her fingers through the wooden bench. Superman sighed and shook his head.

''You don't really believe that. I am perhaps the only person that can bring you to task, and the only family you have, so your going to have to deal with it. Besides, you can't honestly tell me that teasing Owen like this is right, can you?''

Owen's eyebrows shot up as he heard this, and he opened his mouth to speak just before Kara yelled at him.

''Shut-up!''

Owen closed his mouth again and averted him eyes from her tearful look, pretending there was something incredibly interesting across the room to look at.

Kara silently thanked Owen for not looking directly at her humiliating spanking. She wanted to stay angry but she couldn't. Clark had always had a good sense of right and wrong, it was one of the reasons she had always looked up to him. It was why her costume had his S emblem on it. He had given a frightened and confused girl a sense of direction in an alien world, and a sense of family when all had seemed lost.

The pain was too great now to think about much of anything else, and she cried out pitifully at the alien sensation as she clenched her eyes shut and arched her back, occasionally kicking with her legs and gripping the bench with her hands until the wood splintered. When she glanced back over her shoulder she saw that the flesh that was visible was practically glowing red from the impact, and she flushed again as she glanced over to Owen, who was still studiously studying a chair across from them, a look of concern nonetheless etched on his face.

Kara leaned her head forward, resigning herself to the discipline as she went limp in Clark's arms, her body occasionally spasming in pain as she marveled at the involuntary kicking and clenching she could not stop.

Clark stopped swatting Kara suddenly, gently setting the sobbing girl into the booth as he pulled her skirt back down, covering her up as best he could and shaking his head at how little flesh it actually covered. He stood and wordlessly approached Owen as she sat up in her booth, wiping tears from her face and wincing in pain as she slowly put pressure on her tender ass. Owen raised his hands up as Superman drew close.

''Whoa, buddy, if your gonna punch me, please reconsider, I can't take a fraction what she...hey... wait...no!''

Owen's eyes bugged as Superman lifted him as he had Kara, sitting in Owen's booth as he set the young man over his knee, pulling his pants down with one hand as Owen dangled into the aisle, flailing his arms around in a panic.

Kara gasped at this. She had not thought Clark would actually spank Owen, and her eyes widened in surprise to see Owen's exposed ass.

Superman laid a strong slap on Owen, pulling back enough not to break anything but being sure the human would feel enough to sincerely regret his position. Owen cried out long and hard at the incredible sting of it and Clark slapped one cheek several times consecutively, then switched to do the same to the other side, so as to increase the tenderness of the spanking without allowing Owen to grow used to the sting.

Owen flushed at the look on Kara's face and he strained as he bent his head back to glare at Superman.

''Hey, man, I'm not some little kid to be treated this way! I don't need this shit! I take what I said back, I'd rather you just punched me!''

Owen gritted his teeth as he swayed to the rhythm of the swift punishment, his arms scrabbling uselessly at anything he could grab, part of his brain screaming to him that there was no point, even if he had purchase, he couldn't get free from Superman. He yelped out with each swat and cringed at how hopelessly pathetic such hollering must sound in front of Kara, but he couldn't quiet down if he wanted to, it stung too much. He felt ashamed and wished Superman would stop.

''O-okay! I get the point! You think I was acting like a kid, 'nuff said! Please let me down now?''

Superman ignored him and his heart sank as he watched that determined look on the Kryptonian's face as the hand kept coming down. His ass became more sensitive with each swat, and his eyes widened with the realization that Clark was just getting started.

Kara watched with wide eyes, one hand over her mouth as she saw what Clark had just done to her. Part of her wanted to jump up as Owen had done and demand he stop, but she had seen where this had gotten Owen... and she certainly didn't wish to end up over her cousin's knee again. The thought of it rooted her in place.

Minutes passed with Owen writhing and twisting about in Clark's grip as he was spanked, and he began to realize that his punishment far outweighed what Clark had done to Kara. His throat was strained from yelling himself hoarse and he started twisting himself left and right at the hips, trying to avoid that unbearably painful hand. He could not, Superman was unerring, and continued to strike despite his futile efforts. If anything, he only ended up increasing the pain, as Clark's hand would sometimes find the soft under-curve of his ass as he struggled. He felt he couldn't take any more, and as much as it hurt his pride to beg, he felt he had to plea for mercy.

''P-please! Enough! I can't take anymore!''

Owen craned his head to look over his own shoulder, seeing Superman shaking his head at him, and his heart sank as his cheeks clenched, waiting for that hand to come down again.

''You should have thought of that before you took my cousin to a bar like this. Your the older one, you have to set the example, so its primarily your task to be responsible here.''

The hand came down and Owen yelped, arching his back as he squinted his eyes in pain. His hands shot back reflexively to cover his ass, but Superman swept them aside, holding them aloft with one hand while the other continued to punish Owen's bright red cheeks. Those cheeks quivered now with the effort of withstanding that punishment. If anything the rhythm sped up as he continued, though it still felt as if a lifetime stood between each swat.

As he went about smacking Owen's ass, Superman shifted the younger man so that his torso rested on the bench. This made him more comfortable, which was somehow worse, as now the only focus for his discomfort was the pains being administered to his ass. Owen's movements became more frantic as he approached and then passed his pain threshold, his screams taking on a high pitch. His arms strained in Clark's grip, fingers closing and opening as his legs kicked out erratically, sometimes going rigid to the floor as he received a particularly painful swat.

Superman braced himself against the young man's suffering, doing his best to think about the confused young girl sitting across from them. There was no room to pity Owen right now, so he kept swatting the younger man, Owen's cheeks taking on a bright red shine. Occasionally he caught the upper leg as Owen convulsed, and Owen's whole body would go rigid as he yelped in agony.

Owen had once been tortured, but somehow this sustained punishment was in a way worse.

Owen knew he had messed up, and the pain in his ass only seemed to amplify his guilt, bringing his reluctant heart to task. He wailed and hollered as tears of pain fled his eyes, and he twisted around for a bit with the fresh pain before his body could reflect his resignation, going limp in Superman's grip, save an occasional twitch to the continued slaps. He squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth as his back would arch involuntarily to particularly painful swats, and he actually felt the muscles in his back growing tired from this exertion.

Owen looked back tearfully to see Superman was quietly measuring him. Likely judging exactly how hard he could be struck without causing him permanent damage. Just Owen's luck that he would be spanked by someone with super human strength. For whatever reason, he trusted Superman would not really harm him, but this offered no comfort, since he also felt that Clark was going to push his boundaries as much as was possible with that powerful hand of his.

Superman surprised Owen by suddenly speaking even as he continued to deliver slaps to his tender backside.

''Okay, Owen. Now that we have come this far, I think I'm going to let you say what you will before we finish.''

Owen gathered himself as much as he could, sniffling against tears of pain that had begun to spring from his eyes before responding.

''I-I know. S-she's jail-bait. I never really thought to do anything. I shouldn't have done this... I'm sorry...''

Superman nodded and paused in his slaps, Owen relaxing slightly as he breathed a sigh of relief, hoping with ever fiber of his being that the spanking was over.

''I'm going to give you... twenty-five more. Yes, that should do the trick. Think on why we are doing this as you take them, alright?''

Owen cringed at the number and bit his lip but didn't offer protest. After everything his ass had been through, he didn't feel like he could take that many, but he clung to the notion that they would be over with this soon. He nodded tearfully and Superman laid the first slap on him without pause, Owen feeling like he could never be ready for the pain as he bucked. He cried out with the second strike and his mind screamed to him that he would never make it to twenty-five. Knowing the number had somehow made it worse, he thought.

By the tenth slap Owen was once more writhing around in Clark's grip, screaming loudly as his body shuddered with the pain of the spanking. His hips once again twisted this way and that, even though he only wished to stay still so that Clark would not strike his legs, he just couldn't keep himself from trying to move his welted ass away from the source of his pain.

Once they approached twenty, his mind almost felt numb with the pain of it, and he could find no solace in being nearly done, he could only dread the next swat. His voice grew ragged with the effort of continually screaming. His quivering ass still clenched reflexively, despite the fact that he wished it wouldn't.

Superman stopped slapping Owen once they reached twenty-five, gently pulling his pants back up as Owen winced. Owen lay there collecting himself a moment more and wiped tears from his face before standing shakily. Clark looked from one to the other, both of them looking hard at the floor. Clark looked to Owen.

''You are going to hand me those fake I.D.s and think long and hard about making decisions that better reflect your age. You are not to take my cousin to a bar again, or next time I'll spank you AND drop you off at the local jail.''

Owen looked across and saw a miserable look on Kara's face that matched his own, and he looked down again. Superman set a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a small smile on Clark's face.

''Hold up there, I didn't say you couldn't stay with her anymore, after all, she won't be sixteen forever.''

Owen nodded, too choked up to reply, and Kara stepped over to Clark quickly, giving him a silent hug. Owen handed their fake I.D.s to Clark, who tossed them into a nearby trash can.

Superman smiled at each in turn.

''Your both good kids, I know you'll do the right thing.''

With that, he turned and left, leaving the young man and woman to look around sheepishly at the few faces that had returned to see what had happened. Owen scratched the back of his neck, smiling crookedly.

''Well... I suppose there is no salvaging this evening... I'm sorry for dragging you into this.''

Kara smiled at him with her head tilted to one side, her arms behind her back as she kicked one foot softly with the other.

''I could have said no... I wanted to be with you... are you still hungry?''

Owen smiled widely at her.

''Am I ever!''

Kara smiled back, her face lighting up.

''Good! Let's eat!''

Owen surveyed the bar quickly, trying not to make eye contact with the other patrons.

''Okay... just not here...''


	2. Moving On

Chapter two of the Owen and Kara story. This one is set after he joins the Rogues.

Owen ran down the tight alleyway as fast as his feet would carry him. His boomerang print scarf fluttered out behind him as he tried to touch that aspect of himself that allowed him to move with super speed. Not today, it seemed. Owen growled in frustration. He hated that he didn't seem to have full control of his latent powers yet. He needed to hurry, he was supposed to meet the other Rogues ahead at an abandoned warehouse. They had all pulled heists simultaneously to confuse the Flash. After all, even the fastest man alive couldn't be everywhere at once.

A security guard had been there at the jewelry store. He had pulled a gun on Owen before the young man had properly seen him coming. Reacting on instinct, Owen had drawn and thrown a boomerang at the guard. The bladed weapon had sliced neatly into his shoulder, and the man had dropped, screaming. Owen would rather have hit him with one of his unsharpened 'rangs, but he had acted in the heat of the moment, and now he felt bad as he thought of all the blood that had come gushing out of that man's arm...

Owen was still lost in thought as a shadow passed with incredible speed, grabbing the scarf around his neck and yanking him backwards powerfully. His eyes went wide and he made a strangled noise as he was pulled into a smaller side-alley. The bag of stolen jewels he had been carrying fell from his grasp, some of the loot spilling into the street. His surprise increased when he saw that it was Supergirl that had apprehended him so suddenly. She stared at him with anger in her eyes, her hand still tight on his scarf. That one hand would be more than enough to secure him, Owen knew this much. He was in serious trouble.

''What the hell are you doing, Boomer? You could have killed that man!''

Owen was surprised at the intensity in her voice, and what she said hit a chord of guilt in him, but he fought that back.

''He pointed a gun at me!''

Kara pointed her other hand at him accusingly.

''You were robbing the store! He's a security guard, he was just doing his job!''

Owen's face grew angry, and he tried to remove her hand from his scarf. Even though her grip was relatively light, her hand was like iron to him and didn't budge. He blushed as he realized that she probably didn't even feel his attempts to move her hand.

''And I'm doing mine, I'm a Rogue now.''

Her scowl deepened and Owen began to worry what she might do to him now that he was caught.

''Oh? So I guess I should deposit you in the local jail, then, huh? Your better than this, Owen, why would you throw everything away like this? Don't tell me it's for money, 'cause I know that's bullshit.''

Owen tried to move her hand again and only managed to add to his own frustration. Even worse, she still didn't even seem to notice he was pushing with all of his might. How embarrassing, being held in place by a teenage girl and unable to break free...

''They are like family to me. They were my Pa's old boys, and they know me.''

Kara looked hurt. She shook him a little as she spoke her frustration, and Owen was made to feel even more a leaf in the wind compared to her strength.

''What about us? I am your friend, aren't I? Don't you want to be my big brother any more?''

A tear made it's way down Kara's cheek and Owen felt lower than low. He was suddenly torn about how he felt towards her all over again.

''I... I can't do this hero gig anymore. I'm sorry, Kara.''

Kara's sadness turned into anger as he watched, as it always did.

''Yes you can.''

''No, I can't.''

''Yes you can.''

Owen's brow drew down in annoyance.

''Look, I won't, and you can't make me just because that's what you would rather I do. I'm a big boy, I can make decisions like this for myself.''

Kara grabbed him around the collar with her other hand and began to lift both of them into the air. Owen's arms windmilled in the air as they took off.

''Wha... ? Where are you taking me?''

Owen realized that he had just talked himself into a trip to jail, and began to think that he should have played along and lied to her so that he could get away. It just didn't feel right to lie to Kara, though. Owen began to wonder if the other Rogues would get him out when she interrupted his thoughts with a late response.

''I can make you, you just wait and see.''

Owen didn't like where this was going.

''You aren't taking me jail, are you?''

Kara did not respond. This made Owen uneasy; for some reason, he would rather if she had told him that she WAS taking him to jail...

------- Later ---------

Owen realized where they were going even at the high speeds Kara traveled at as they approached the apartment building.

''Our old flat? Why bring me here?''

Owen glanced around the place. Everything was where he had remembered it. She had not removed any of his old things, it was all right where he had left it, months ago. He whirled back to glare at Kara, who was studying him.

''I hope you don't seriously think things are just going to go back to the way they were... I'm not going to stay here and play house with you.''

Kara hmphed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

''We are going to try again. I know you are a good man, Owen. Your just confused, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you throw in with people like the Rogues.''

Owen was startled by her stance. He had never seen Kara so committed to anything before. Nonetheless, he matched her angry tone with one of his own.

''That's not your decision to make. Whatever, Kara. I'm not playing games with you. If your not going to hand me over to the cops, I'm leaving.''

Owen walked out of the apartment before Kara could respond and he heard an angry sound as he crossed into the stairwell leading out. Before he had gotten far he felt her grab his hand and his protest was cut off in surprise as she also grabbed one leg with her other hand, lifting him up and carrying him like a log back into the apartment.

''He...hey! Are you nuts!?''

Kara kicked the door shut behind them and Owen winced as he heard it slam. What was she planning to do? Keep him penned up in their apartment like some kind of make-shift prison?

As she carried him across the living room he wriggled in her grasp.

''You can't keep me here like this, it's kidnapping!''

Kara sat down on the couch and placed Owen over her knee, a position that sent Owen's heart racing. Sudden memories of an evening they had shared with Superman came flooding into mind. Scary memories. Kara's reply was angry as she swatted his ass.

''Well, you certainly are being a kid.''

Owen yelped at the pain. He was certain she was holding back, but something about the sharp sting he felt even through his clothes told him that she might not be holding back as much as she should, angry as she was. He was certain her hand left marks even through his jeans. Owen's legs kicked up immediately and his hands shot back to cover his ass.

''W-wait! Just because your cousin thought this was a great idea doesn't mean you should be doing it! For crying out loud, I'm older than you!''

Kara grabbed his hands and easily swept them away from his butt, pushing them into his lower back. She continued to slap his upraised ass, which started him bucking.

''Your the one acting like a baby, take your punishment like a man, Owen!''

Kara began to really swat him now, and Owen felt truly trapped as she threw a leg over his kicking feet to hold him in place. He had no freedom of movement, couldn't even turn his cheeks away from her descending hand in any way. This caused a terror to well up within him, a sort of helpless frustration over being pinned and unable to do anything about it. All he could do was wriggle a small bit within her tight grip, gasping as each strike added to the growing sensitivity in his rear.

Owen craned his head back to look just in time to see Kara pull his pants down, and grit his teeth as he watched her hand come down on his bare flesh. He yelped at how much it stung. He had been right, his ass had already had hand prints on it even before she had pulled his jeans away, and now that the contact was flesh on flesh, the stinging sensation quickly trebled beyond his ability to endure with any kind of composure.

''Stop! Please, Kara! That hurts!''

Owen's heart sank to see her mouth make a hard determined line, her brow drawn down in focus as she continued to swat him in measured strokes. Owen cursed his bad luck. Spanked not only by the world's strongest man, but now by the world's strongest angry teenage girl. He found it more humiliating than he had expected that a young girl held him so easily, and didn't even bother straining to get free, knowing that there was no point.

The pain had started to bring tears to his eyes and as Kara increased the speed of his spanking he looked back pleadingly to see that same committed look on her face. He hated that she was staring at his reddened ass as the hand-prints she put there all converged to make one large red welt. His ass fairly glowed red, and he could feel heat coming off of it from the friction of his discipline.

''Kara, I'm sorry! Please stop!''

She still didn't respond, and being ignored only heightened his anxiety as thoughts of how long she could potentially keep this up occurred to him. Owen felt himself rapidly approach and then pass his pain threshold and he screamed out at the top of his lungs even as he continued to rock forward from her hard slaps.

''I- I can't take anymore!! P-please!''

Owen cried out with each slap now, his face flushed red in humiliation at the pitiful sounds he made when her hand met his ass. He couldn't help it, though, he was well past the point where he could control himself. His feet dug into the floor as his whole body went taught, his back arching as he clenched his eyes and teeth against the pain, gasping as he was swatted again. Kara shifted him forward on her lap so that his torso was resting on the couch, and his legs kicked out under hers as she laid her hand against him.

After what felt like a lifetime of her hand contacting his squirming ass, Owen finally just went limp into the couch, too tired from clenching and straining to do more than occasionally spasm as she continued to swat him. Somehow the fact that he was otherwise comfortable on the couch made it that much harder not to focus on his ass, and Owen felt numb with the searing pain of it.

After a while of this, Kara finally stopped swatting him and Owen's breath hitched with a wince as she pulled his pants back up.

''Alright, Owen. Now that I have made it clear what I'm gonna do to help set you straight, I'm going to tell you just one. Go to your room.''

Owen couldn't believe it. He tried to sit up but his ass hurt too much to sit so he stood slowly, staring at Kara in disbelief. He glared at her for a moment as he regained his composure, wiping the tears from his eyes, but didn't argue, heading to his room quietly.

---------- Later -------------

Owen sat staring at the wall in his room, his face set in a frown. Kara didn't really understand. She thought it was so simple, that he could just forget about his Dad's old friends, just turn his back on the sense of family they offered him. Owen had never had a real family before, and he had always wanted one. He hadn't known his Dad for long before he died, but his old man had sought him out, wanted to get to know him. It was everything Owen had ever dreamed about back at the orphanage, back before the others had convinced him to give up on such wishful thinking.

She pretended she wasn't watching him, but Owen knew she could see through walls. Getting a running start on her wouldn't matter even if he managed to access his super speed, he was fairly certain she was still faster. Owen sighed miserably as he sat back into his chair. He wouldn't admit it, but she had been right about him being confused. And if anyone confused him most, it was certainly her. She called him her big brother, but flirted with and teased him constantly. At best, that would make him a lech.

Owen shook his head. She was just as confused or more so than he was. He couldn't be leaning on a sixteen year old girl for support, regardless of her crazy powers. He had to find a way out of here. And he had to be very careful how he went about it, she had pretty much every base covered with those powers of hers.

Owen put his head in his hands as he thought, when suddenly his face brightened. He had it! Kara was a fairly modest person, he was certain that when he went to take a shower she would stop watching him with her x-ray vision, at least as long as she heard the water running. Owen rose from his chair, wincing at the pain in his ass as he made his way in what he hoped was a inconspicuous manner over to the bathroom. Once there, he turned the shower on and slowly undressed, hoping that it didn't turn out that Kara was a peeper.

Owen couldn't help but smile. He couldn't say for certain that he wouldn't be tempted to use such a power for less than gentlemanly conduct if he had them. Probably best that he didn't have such a gift. Owen crossed the room quietly and opened the small window, taking a deep breath and saying a small prayer to himself that she wouldn't catch him at this. The thought of getting spanked again sent cold chills down his spine and made him reconsider his plan.

You only live once, he thought. Owen dove through the window, rolling on the ground outside before coming up running, trying to be as stealthy as he could as he ran to the shadows of a nearby alley. He would take the back alleys both because he wished to avoid Kara seeing him through an apartment window and because he was running through the city naked, he needed to get somewhere where he could put some clothes on fast.

As he rounded a corner Owen's eyes bugged to see Kara standing there, her arms crossed over her chest, an angry look in her eyes. Owen turned fast to run the other way, more out of instinct than because he thought he could get away, and he wished madly that his super speed would kick in. If ever there was a time I need you, it's now! He didn't get far before he felt Kara grab him around the waist, lifting him off the ground as they flew back towards the apartment.

Owen covered himself as he blushed crimson, seeing several people on the street below point up at the naked man Kara was carrying though the air. He hoped with all of his might that this didn't get back to Superman...

Kara set him down once they were back in the apartment, pointing to the bathroom door.

''Go get dressed.''

Owen hurried off to comply, too embarrassed to argue, and wanting his clothes anyways. Once he was clothed and exited the bathroom, Kara was waiting outside the door and snatched his wrist immediately, pulling him across the room as he struggled to keep up.

''Hey, wait! We should talk about this!''

Kara sat herself on the couch and looked up at him.

''What else is there to talk about? I told you what was going to happen if you tried to leave! You think just because I'm a girl I won't back up what I say?''

Owen panicked as he argued, the back of his mind already wondering how much more this was going to hurt now that he ass had been so recently tanned.

''That's not it! Look, you don't understand. You can't keep me here like this, it isn't right. I tried this hero thing, but I was always an outsider here, no pun intended. The Rogues were everything to my Dad, and that's blood. I finally belong somewhere.''

Owen made a surprised yelp as Kara pulled him over her knee, his hips pressed into her leg so his ass was high where her slaps would easily hit the under-curve of his rear. She pinned him and pulled his pants down right off, making it clear that there was no forestalling her intent. Her first slap stung like nothing he had ever felt, the tenderness of the bruises from earlier adding weight to the new pain. Kara spoke angrily as she started spanking him.

''You don't think I would understand? I'm a freaking alien to this planet, Owen!''

Owen craned his head back and saw that tears leaked down Kara's face as she spoke, and his heart hurt to look at her.

''You are one of the few people I feel any kinship to here, one of the only people who gets me... if you leave, become a criminal, I... I'll have one less person in MY family...''

Her hand hurt. A lot. But her words cut more. Owen hated to think that he was taking any sense of family from her, he hadn't realized he meant that much to her. He cried out as her hand arced into that soft under-curve repeatedly. The pain was maddening, and he feared her hormonal rage was going to do him some serious damage. But he deserved it, Owen thought. He laid his head down on the couch and resigned himself to the punishment. Nothing he could do would take back the pain he had caused her by leaving, but perhaps letting it out like this would make her feel better. If only there was a way for his ass to feel better.

It quickly became apparent that Owen might decide in his head that he would endure the spanking, but that his body had different plans. He convulsed and jerked as she swatted him outside of his ability to control. Owen felt himself tip over the edge of his pain threshold much faster than he had last time, and when he glanced back to see her angry tear-stained face, he couldn't help but beg for mercy against the pain.

''Please, Kara, I'm sorry!''

She glanced over at him, but only increased her rhythm rather than slowing.

''That's what you said last time! I'm gonna make sure you get it this time!''

Owen's eyes widened with the increased sharpness of her swats and he howled in pain.

''I g-get it! Really!''

She ignored him though, as he had feared she would. Her hand was a flash of colors as he watched, and his ass shook with the repeated impacts as she smacked it. His rear had been black and blue from the earlier spanking, but now a new shade of red quickly overlaid it. Something about her staring intently at his ass as she worked it made Owen blush in embarrassment, and he tried to lay his head down and relax against the pain, but found he couldn't. It just hurt too damn much. Where she was striking him was worse than before, in addition to the increase in sensitivity that comes from two spankings back to back like this.

Owen hadn't thought about Kara. He had been so caught up in wanting to attach himself to his old man's work, he hadn't thought what leaving her alone would feel like to her. He had always told himself at the orphanage that he would never abandon family like that. Owen felt like dirt, and welcomed the cleansing pain.

She adjusted him on her leg from time to time, and this only spurred on his trapped feelings of helplessness, being unable to do anything about her putting him where it will hurt more, even if he had wanted to. Owen began to wail out with each swat as the pain became more and more severe. He couldn't help himself, and kept yelling even after his throat became raw from the effort, even when he lost his voice his mouth would hang open in a silent scream, his tongue out and eyes clenched, veins bulging in his forehead as he strained against the pain in his ass.

After some time of being struck hard, his body thankfully collapsed from exhaustion, and Owen marveled at how much it hurt, but somehow distantly. She spanked him for what seemed like hours, and finally Owen started to buck again at the pain of it. She had spanked him so long he had gotten his stamina for squirming around back! Owen felt a core of fear winding into his stomach, and he fought back the pain to turn a bit and gaze at Kara tearfully.

''K-Kara, honey. C-can we please c-call this even for now? I-I think I won't be able to sit for a w-week...''

Kara stopped suddenly, wide-eyed, and she blushed.

''Well, I might have gotten a little carried away there.''

Her face hardened as she looked at him.

''Don't think I'm going to stop just because you said to, though. I'm glad that you didn't argue so much this time, but I'm going to follow my cousin's example and give you some more to think on.''

Owen gulped but only nodded, setting his forehead on the couch in resignation. It didn't feel like his ass could take more of anything, but he didn't see as he had any choice. Kara started right away, not giving him time to prepare like Superman had. She had always been hasty to act...

Not that it mattered, he figured, it wasn't going to hurt any less for the waiting. Owen gritted his teeth and took the first two like a man should, at least in Owen's estimation of how a man should take pain. But after that the feeling overwhelmed him and he screamed out loudly with each sharp, strong swat. She hit him twenty more times, but Owen lost count somewhere around fifteen, no longer able to focus on the numbers, just squirming around and yelping with each swat, hoping with all his might the next one would be the last.

Having finished, Kara tenderly pulled his pants up, noting how he winced as the material rubbed his welted ass. She let him stand and he glanced at her once they were eye level before his eyes dropped to the floor.

Kara still had tears in the corners of her eyes, but her face was still resolute as she pointed to one of the back rooms.

''Alright, we are getting somewhere I think. Now get back to your room and think on it.''

Owen cringed. He didn't want to upset Kara any further, for multiple reasons, and he needed time to think anyway, so he nodded, heading to his room without comment. Ouch. Spanked and grounded by the younger kid. How humiliating.


End file.
